Miracle
by Flame of a Dark Phoenix
Summary: Sherlock is an angel. John is a demon. Wrote this with everybodywins over at tumblr.


I still wonder at the fact that you, and angel, fell in love with me, a demon. JW

I could say the same thing. SH

Yes, but I'm the demon. You know, temptation, lust, yah da yah da yah da. You're an /angle/. JW

So? Angels fall all the time. SH

You're the one who is changing everything for me. SH

Aw.. you're sweet. And not all the time, Sherlock, only once every few centuries. How did you manage to keep your wings? JW

Friends in high places. SH

Mycroft? Or should I say Uriel? I don't have this problem, as being equipped with a pair of bat wings is a part of being a Hellspawn. JW

I like your bat wings. SH

Thank you. I'll remember that when you complain /again/ about me being more agile in the air. JW

It's ironic, really. I'm the compassionate one, while your the one who often times doesn't really care about human lives. JW

They're irrelevant. Caring won't change anything. SH

Perhaps we got mixed up at some point. SH

What, I should've been the angel? No thank you, I'd rather not spend my time singing. And they're not irellevant. Yaweh and Satan spend an

inordinate amount of time fighting over them, they must be worth something. JW

The singing isn't bad. And besides... you can always play instruments instead. Why do you think I play the violin? SH

And perhaps you are right. But I find them dull and monotonous. SH

You play the violin brilliantly, but the continuous "Praise the Lord"s must get a bit tedious. JW

Which is why I simply go to my Mind Palace. SH

You are amazing, you know that? JW

Oh course I do, John. May I ask what spurred this on though? SH

Lestrade's discovered his wizard's abilities. And you know that summons of oni ((word for demon in Japanese)) of my ranking are random. I'm just worried that I'll be the one in his circle, and you know how I get when I'm trapped. JW

Oh. Understandable. How many are there of you? Is it possible to just trust the numbers and hope for the best? SH  
Maybe six of us survived the Heavenly Wars. There are possibly seven of us, if Lash and Thorn have mated, but still the numbers aren't good. JW

Oh. OH. What's the worst that Lestrade could do? SH

He's still not very high power, but if I'm caught off guard I'll possibly be trapped in this form, minus the glamour I have over my wings and eyes. If he survives (there is a good chance, he's not stupid) he'll know what I am, and then there will be questions that neither of us will like very much. JW

It's all going to be fine, John. I promise. You are going to be fine. SH

I'm worried more about Lestrade. It would be very interesting for you to get that case though. White male, utterly torn apart by what look like claws. You've seen me feral, yes? JW

No. I wasn't really involved in the wars, so I haven't seen any demons in a feral state. SH

Huh, that's why I don't remember you from the battles. It's not very pretty. You know how when I remove the glamour, my eyes are completely black and my wings are visible? When I'm feral, my mind is completely gone from me. It's only happened twice to me. Once when my spawn-brother was killed, and another time when I was put in a circle. There wasn't much left of the witch when I was finished. JW

I spent most of my time working on special cases and espionage instead. But are you serious? Do you not have control at all? So, if Lestrade summons you, then he might die? Why do you not warn him? SH

Unfortunately, no not really. It happens to me so rarely that when it does my mind retreats completely. And actually, that's a good idea.. but unfortunately I think that that might blow our cover. Would you be alright with that? And if that eventuality does come to pass, would you come to snap me out of it? JW

I know that it would blow our cover... but it's better than you hurting Lestrade and never forgiving yourself. It's strange to see a demon with such a strong sense of guilt and conscience. SH

And I promise you, John. I will do whatever you need to 'snap you out of it'. SH

How might I do that? SH

Grab me. Or pull out your true form if you don't think it'll melt Lestrade. Just remind me of your presence. And do your best to remove the circle because I /hate/ being trapped. JW

It would melt Lestrade. I don't think I want to risk that. Lestrade is one of the few valuable humans I've encountered. SH

I think I can manage the other things though. SH

Why do you hate being trapped? SH

Being in a spell circle is just.. imagine being utterly stripped of your higher conscience, all you can think of is to get out, but as long as the circle is there are the human's will is strong enough, you can't do anything but scream. JW

Oh. That... I'm sorry, John. SH

I won't let you get trapped. SH

Thank you. If anyone tries to summon you I will get you out. I don't know what it's like for angels to be summoned but if it is anything like I've experiences. Anyway I'm going to text Lestrade to warn him now. JW

It's not entirely unpleasant. Angels are supposed to help humans, so it isn't really that bad. I don't like it at all but it isn't anything like that. SH

Lestrade I need to warn you. I know that you are going to try to summon an oni tonight and I need to tell you this. There are exactly seven of us remaining, and it is completely random which of us enter the circle. I have the unfortunate tendency of going feral when summoned, so this is a warning. If things do go wrong though, Sherlock will show up to snap me out of it. JW

Um, John? Are you feeling okay? GL

Yes, Lestrade. I'm not insane. I know about your magic and this is my warning. I would rather you not end up a bloody smudge inside a circle, you are one of the few humans Sherlock actively cares about, and that makes you important. JW

There is so much in this that I don't know where to start. GL

You're an oni? And you know about my magic? GL

Also... Sherlock likes me? GL

Yes. I'm an oni, specifically a bat oni. Last one left after the Heavenly Wars. And summons take time to prepare, and the Underworld whispers. JW

Yes, you are liked by one of the most apathetic fallen angels ever. JW

Holy shit! Sherlock's an angel? How the hell is that man an angel? GL

Did you not get the fallen part? You are more surprised about him being an angel than me being a demon. How funny. JW

I mean, demons can be rather nice. But it just doesn't seem like Sherlock is the angel type. I can't see him doing anything like that. That explains why he fell. GL

So, are you saying that I shouldn't do the summon? GL

You would know that some demons are nice how exactly? And I'm not saying you should call off the summons, just hope that I'm not the one who shows up in your circle. It's completely random, and feral demons are not exactly a pretty sight. JW

I'm not an idiot. I read. I wouldn't risk a summon without doing research. I will keep with it, but I can keep Sherlock (an angel, seriously? What the hell?) on hand. GL

Didn't think so. You are Old Blood, so I wouldn't expect anything less. Yes, Sherlock's a /fallen/ angel, and he will be there. Sure you'll be able to continue interacting with me if I do end up trying to rip your throat out in mindless rage? JW

As long as you don't actually do the deed. I just need to get one summoning done and I promise I'll never do another. GL

Look, you don't need to make that promise. Just stick to the lower level demons until you get you get stronger. You have more than a few centuries of life ahead of you you know. Why do you need to do this summoning anyway? JW

I'm getting stronger, and want to give it a shot. You don't mind, do you? GL

Don't mind you summoning. Am just hoping to whatever diety's willing to listen that I won't show up. But, knowing my luck, I will. JW  
I doubt that you will be the one. GL

And even if it is you, I'll break the circle. Don't worry. GL

Leave the circle breaking to Sherlock. If it wasn't going to melt your brain, I'd ask him to pull out his true form. JW

-Timeskip to after summoning- Lestrade, you alright? I don't remember much but Sherlock told me that nothing completely horrible

happened. JW

I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Sherlock was amazing. Calmed you down and everything... are you two okay? GL

Sherlock's alright. Being a bloody angel and all means he heals instantly. Being in a feral state drains me, so I'm currently remaining in the house because I don't have enough magical energy to keep up the glamour over my eyes and wings. JW

Ok good. Because no offense, mate... but you cut him to ribbons. GL

Are you feeling okay? I mean, when do you think you'll recover? GL

He told me. Must've been odd for you. I'll probably recover enough of my magic for a glamour within the next few days, a week at the most. JW

You have no idea. GL

I'm glad to hear that you'll be on your feet soon. GL

Metaphorically speaking. GL

I'll be fine. I've lived for over two millennia, I can deal with a temporary energy drain. You sure you're OK? I'm glad you aren't dead. JW  
It was a pretty nasty shock. But I'm okay. I'm just glad that you and Sherlock are fine. I'm so sorry it went that way. GL  
Nothing you could have done about it. Sherlock is now shooting the wall. Again. I told him to go bother U.. Mycroft but he declared that boring. JW

He really cares about you, you know. GL

Loves you. GL

We were discussing how much of a miracle that is a few days ago actually. JW

Seriously. A freaking miracle. Not just because of the whole angel/demon thing. But because it's Sherlock. GL

Yes. This I had noticed. In fact, it's not the angel/demon polarity that's odd, it's the I'm compassionate and care about humans/He has one human being he currently cares about thing. Neither of us act as an angel or demon should. JW

It works. That is what matters. GL

I mean, as long as you both are happy. GL

We are. Sherlock was given the cast out of heaven speech ages ago, and thankfully we never met on opposing sides of the battle field during the last Heavenly War, so nothing weird there. JW

You are a lot like an Inspector I knew when Sherlock and I were in Victorian London you know. Strong in magic, and someone Sherlock actively cared about. JW  
Victorian London? How long have you two been together? Holy shit. GL

Since long before it was legal in Britain. Or anywhere, except Ancient Greece. And possibly Rome... I'm not entirely sure, I'm a bit fuzzy on the dates but I think we've been together since around 500ish BC by human reckoning. If this helps I was alive when Britannia was a Roman province. JW

Oh my god. GL

I mean... I'm glad. Sherlock needs someone like you to ground him a little. No pun intended. GL

Bad pun forgiven. Was your great- or great-great-grandfather an Inspector at Scotland Yard though, because the man I'm speaking of was also named Lestrade. JW

Jesus. He was, I was named after him actually. GL

Was he any good at his job? Or was he like me and called Sherlock way too often? GL

He was good. Unfortunately it was Victorian London, so he was an Only Sane Man in a world rife with corruption. Sherlock had a lot more private cases (He did something for Queen Victoria at one point) but yah, that Lestrade called him in quite a bit. He was also one of the few non-bigoted members of the force, which is surprising considering the times. JW

Ah. Glad to hear it. I wish I could have met him. I'm glad that you all got on well. GL

I admit that I was not always flattering in the descriptions I wrote of him in the stories I published. I think "ferret-faced" was used more than once. JW

I swear to god if you call me ferret-faced I will never give Sherlock another case. And you can deal with the deranged fallen angel. GL

You aren't. He was. He had a mustache so that didn't help at all.  
And trust me I've dealt with said deranged fallen angel for quite a while now. I should probably write a book. Wait, I already have. Several in fact. JW

Publish it. Just change names. GL

And leave out the whole angel/demon shit. That might not go over well. GL

Did that. A century ago. And did it again, with my blog. Each time I pretended we've just met. I had a mustache, you know. And Sherlock was possibly even thinner. And ate even less. JW

Wow. You've got this down to a T. GL

Yes, we do. A repeating cycle of no one realizing that we've basically been living at the same spot for ages. JW

You two are amazing, you know that right? GL

Absolutely amazing. GL

Don't tell Sherlock you said that, it'll inflate his head to an even bigger size. JW

Don't worry. I'm not an idiot. GL

Never said you were. Stil willing to take us on for cases? JW

Absolutely. I need you both. GL

Brilliant. Well, even fallen angels need sleep occasionally, so I need to go. Good night Greg. JW

Good night, John. Talk to you later. GL


End file.
